1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit card manufacturing method and a semiconductor integrated circuit card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit chip (IC chip) charged in a semiconductor integrated card (IC card) is sealed by the screen printing of resin.
The IC chip charged in such an IC card has a drawback that the strength thereof is low and dispersion of seal shape and seal thickness thereof is large because it is sealed by the screen printing of resin. If the strength of the IC chip is low, there is a fear that the IC chip is damaged or the connection of the electrodes of the IC chip to the circuit pattern of a substrate comes off when the IC card is bent by an external pressure. If the dispersion of the seal shape and the seal thickness of the IC chip is large, it becomes difficult to control the quality and yield of the IC card.